The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of petunia plant obtained from crossing one petunia plant "P105" (.female.) having reddish purple petal which was selected from a crossing of a wild type of petunia plant native to Brazil, and one petunia plant "P107" (.male.) having reddish purple petal (but, different from the female parent) which was selected from a crossing of a wild type of petunia plant native to Brazil.
The petunia is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the petunia plant which do not have an upright growth habit and which have a high resistance to rain, heat, cold, and diseases. The petunia which we previously filed, i.e., the `Revolution`series [(`Revolution Purplepink` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,195), `Revolution Brilliantpink` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,914), and `Revolution Brilliantpink-mini` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,899)] is a decumbent type plant having long stems, a lower plant height, abundant branching, and a high resistance to heat, cold and rain. However, there are only a few varieties having a great profusion of flowers with a very small flower diameter, and a high resistance to rain, heat, cold, and diseases. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a vivid reddish purple color petal, together with the above features.
Four plants of a few wild types of petunia plants from Brazil, having flowers with a small flower diameter were selected, in view of plant form, flower color, and flower bloom. The selected plants were propagated in Janurary, 1990 at the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of SUNTORY Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, interspecies crossing of flowering plants was begun from May, 1990, and then, by January, 1991, 300 interspecies crossing plants were obtained. 12 plants were selected from this crossing, propagated by interstock crossing, and 1000 plants were obtained in January, 1992. From these, 20 plants were selected by pot trial. The selected 20 plants were propagated by cutting, and then grown in bed and pot on trial from May, 1992. Finally only one of the 20 plants was selected. The botanical characteristics of the finally-selected plant were than examined, using a similar variety, `Pearl Skyblue`, for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this petunia plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and this new variety of petunia plant was named `Suntory SP-R`.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Color Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Color Chart), and the Inter-Society Color Council-Nation Bureau of Standards Color Name (I.S.C.C.-N.B.S. Color Name). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plant (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The female parent used in the breeding of `Suntory SP-R` is a petunia plant having a reddish purple petal which was selected from a crossing of a wild type of petunia plant native to Brazil, the seeds of this was gathered at Gramado, Rio Grando Do Sul, Brazil and introduced to Japan in October, 1983. This wild type of plant is presently maintained at the aforementioned Plant Biotechnology Laboratory of Suntory Ltd. The main botanical characteristics of this female parent P105 are as follows.
Growth habit: Erect -- Medium. PA0 Plant height: 17 cm. PA0 Spreading area of plant: The stem extends to a length of 12 cm from the base, and thus the spreading area of the plant is 20 cm in diameter. PA0 Growth: Vigorous with abundant branching, profusion of bloom. PA0 Blooming period: April to September, in all areas of Japan. The plant shape does not change throughtout this period. PA0 Stem: Extending to 12 cm. PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Growth habit: Erect. The branches erect from the base of a stem. PA0 Plant height: 17 cm. PA0 Spreading area of plant: The stem extends to a length of 11 cm from the base, and thus the spreading area of the plant is 10 cm in diameter. PA0 Growth: Vigorous with abundant branching, profusion of bloom. PA0 Blooming period: April to September, in all areas of Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period. PA0 Stem: Extending to 11 cm. PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower:
Thickness.--1.6 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Branching.--Few (primary), over-abundant (secondary), spreading by rooting at the base of stems. PA2 Length of internode.--17 mm. PA2 Leaf attaching angle.--Horizontal. PA2 Shape.--Lanceolate. PA2 Length.--3.5 cm. PA2 Width.--1.4 cm. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (J.H.S. No. 3707). PA2 Pubescence.--Few. PA2 Petiole of main stem.--Absent. PA2 Facing direction.--Horizontal. PA2 Type.--Single. PA2 Shape.--Funnel-shape, with five-fissured limb. PA2 Diameter.--25 mm. PA2 Color.--Vivid reddish purple (R.H.S. No. 74A, J.H.S. No. 9207), bottom throat inside portion vivid greenish yellow (J.H.S. No. 2906), throat outside portion strong purplish pink (J.H.S. No. 8904). PA2 Reproductive organs.--1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Pistil is narrow shape and stamens are narrow shape. PA2 Peduncle.--2.7 cm in length. PA2 Thickness.--1.6 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Branching.--Few (primary), over-abundant (secondary), spreading by rooting at the base of stems. PA2 Length of internode.--15 mm. PA2 Leaf attaching angle.--Horizontal. PA2 Shape.--Lanceolate. PA2 Length.3.2 cm. PA2 Width.1.3 cm. PA2 Petiole of main stem.--Absent. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (J.H.S. No. 3707). PA2 Pubescence.--Few. PA2 Facing direction.--Horizontal. PA2 Type.--Single. PA2 Shape.--Funnel-shape, with five-fissured limb. PA2 Diameter.--27 mm. PA2 Color.--Vivid reddish purple (R.H.S. No. 74A, J.H.S. No. 9207), bottom throat inside portion vivid greenish yellow (J.H.S. No. 2906), throat outside portion strong reddish purple (R.H.S. No. 72C, J.H.S. No. 8905). PA2 Reproductive organs.--1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Pistil is narrow shape and stamens are narrow shape. PA2 Peduncle.1.8 cm in length.
The pollen parent used in the breeding of `Suntory SP-R` is a petunia plant having a reddish purple petal, different from the female parent, which was selected from a crossing of a wild type of petunia plant native to Brazil, the seeds of this were gathered at Gramado, Rio Grando Do Sul, Brazil and introduced to Japan in October, 1983. This wild type of plant is presently maintained at the aforementioned Plant Biotechnology Laboratory of Suntory Ltd. The main botanical characteristics of the male parent P107 are as follows.
This new and distinct variety of petunia plant, `Suntory SP-R`, was asexually reproduced by cutting at the aforementioned Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of SUNTORY Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed.